The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea purpurea, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Polar Breeze’.
The new Echinacea plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Echinacea purpurea ‘Mistral’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,498. The new Echinacea was discovered by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Mistral’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Mijdrecht, The Netherlands on Jun. 24, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea plant by micropropagation in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands since Aug. 17, 2009, has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.